Surgically implantable hearing systems that deliver audio information to the ear through electromagnetic transducers are well known. These transducers convert electromagnetic fields, modulated to contain audio information, into mechanical vibrations which are imparted to the tympanic membrane or parts of the middle ear. The transducer, typically a magnet, is subjected to displacement by electromagnetic fields to impart vibrational motion to the portion to which it is attached, thus producing sound perception by the wearer of such an electromagnetically driven system. This method of sound perception possesses some advantages over acoustic drive systems in terms of quality, efficiency, and elimination of "feedback," a well-known problem common to acoustic hearing systems.